Nameplates
by N8iveTexan
Summary: It is better to give than to receive, but sometimes receiving is more interesting.


'Nameplates'  
By: [Maranda "Tex" Gordon][1]

Classification: Vignette, Romance   
Rating: PG-13   
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance or Mulder/Scully UST, take your pick.  
Spoilers: General reference to Never Again (implied).  
Summary: It is better to give than to receive, but sometimes receiving is more interesting. ;-)

Standard Disclaimer: The Dynamic Duo belong to Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny, Surfer Dude (Chris Carter), 1013 Productions, and Twentieth Century FOX Television. I'm only borrowing them and I promise to return them in better condition than when I found them. ;-)

Author's Notes: Is it just me, or did anybody else get the impression in the season premiere that Fowley and Spender are "together" now? At least she's not lovin' on Mulder....*shudder* Anyway, this scene takes place before the events in The End and the movie, and assumes that M&S are lovers. "Don't hate me because I'm a 'Shipper." ;-)

Dedicated to Sammy and Terrie, who will most likely be grinning ear-to-ear when they read this, thinking that I have *finally* figured out how to empty the Netscape cache (*giggles*). 8-)

Geeze, I took up a whole screen just to say all that...*g* 

'Nameplates'  
Maranda "Tex" Gordon   
N8iveTexan@aol.com 

J. Edgar Hoover Building   
Sunday, 30 November 1997   
4:30 PM 

"Watch your step," Mulder warned his partner as the elevator doors opened on the nearly deserted first floor. Scully was being guided, blindfolded, through the halls of FBI. There's something to be said about being blindfolded with Mulder, she thought as his hand at the small of her back moved a hair southward.

"Mulder, what kind of surprise requires a blindfold?" She asked with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You'll see," Mulder answered mysteriously from behind her. "Be careful going down the stairs." The hand that was resting on her shoulder now glided slowly down her arm, making Scully smile and shudder involuntarily. Mulder laced his fingers through hers and briefly squeezed her hand before placing it on the hand rail. 

"Mulder, nothing is going to jump out at me...Tom Cruise is not hiding behind the door with confetti, is he?" She asked as he placed both his hands on her waist from behind at the bottom of the stairs to keep her from running into the door.

It was a rhetorical statement, but he answered anyway. "No," he couldn't help but grin. Mulder leaned his face in close to Scully's ear, and whispered sensually, "I think you will like this better." She could not help the trademark eyebrow that seemed to rise of its own violation as Mulder reached up, slowly untied and removed the blindfold. 

There was a brief pause in the atmosphere, and Mulder held his breath in preparation for his partner's reaction. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Scully let out a small gasp that sounded more like a sob. She slowly reached up to trace the white lettering on the black nameplate just below Mulder's. 

"Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, Special Agent," She whispered in awe. She turned around with tears threatening fall, to see a smiling Mulder. He mouthed "surprise," then opened his arms for a hug. He pulled her close and held her tightly, while she buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Mulder," She whispered softly as he kissed her forehead.

Mulder pulled away enough to slide a finger under Scully's chin, silently asking her to look at him. She complied. A single tear escaped, unnoticed, and ran slowly down her cheek. They stared at each other for a long, sweet moment before the air around them took on an almost electric charge. Scully's eyes closed and a breathy sigh escaped her lips when Mulder gently brushed away the stray droplet of moisture with his thumb.

Her arms tightened around his waist, and he took that opportunity to lean down and kiss her. Gentle as a butterfly at first, then passion ignited, instinct took over and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Mulder kissed her long and hard, and when they finally broke for air, they were both breathing heavily.

Scully pulled back slightly and grinned at Mulder. "You're welcome," He grinned back. Then they turned in unison toward the stairs and headed for home.

XoXoXThe EndXoXoX 

Please let me know what you think, I LOVE to hear from my readers! Please send me comments or constructive criticism to N8iveTexan@aol.com. 8-)

Somebody go hide my copies of Fight The Future and "Triangle" before they corrupt the rest of my brain cells. ;-) 

   [1]: mailto:N8iveTexan@aol.com



End file.
